


Wonderwall

by kaixo (ballpoint)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed, Singing, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo
Summary: They're forced to share a bed during nt duty (for any reason you like, just make it happen!)





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic, lightly edited.

"Pardón?" Gerard said, scratching at his beard as he looked at the receptionist. "There must be some mistake."

The receptionist's smile pleasant and cool as she stood behind the desk, shoulders back. Her mood a contrast to Sergio Ramos' own as he glowered beside him, eyes cartoonishly wide, nostrils flared, face incredulous.

"No," she answered in English, her tones sympathetic, her fingers flying across the computer keys, with soft clicks. "If you wish, we can arrange for you to be taken to our sister hotel? It's --"

" _Que esta diciendo ella_? Sergio hissed a few minutes later, as Gerard turned to him. Sergio had studied English, but he wasn't as fluent as Gerard, or the rest of the chicos who either played in England or came up through La Masia where learning English was a thing.

"One of us can get a taxi and travel across Manchester to sleep in the sister hotel," Gerard explained. "The rooms are completely booked out here because Oasis are having a reunion concert and --"

"Who is Oasis?"

Gerard snapped his fingers in Sergio's direction. "Focus, _capitan,_ " he hissed. “Let’s flip a coin, heads you stay here with _la seleccion_ and I stay in Manchester. Tails, I stay here, and you get a taxi.”

In the elegant hall of the Radisson Blu, clad in the crimson of the Spanish NT kit, Sergio bristled under the gentle tint of recessed lights, everyone else already upstairs and milling around finding their rooms.

“Can’t we...” Sergio picked at his English, speaking through clenched jaw, “'ave ‘nother hotel?”

“The Lowery is also at capacity, I’m afraid,” the receptionist's smile still polite and cool. “We can find you a space in ---”

“No, it’s fine,”Gerard gestured for the key card with a waggle of his fingers. “We’ll share the room. It’s okay.”

***

That’s how they ended up here, Sergio absolutely fuming. Arms folded across his chest, shirt sleeves tightening across his biceps, showcasing tattoos and muscle. The bright scarlet with gold made up their kit, Sergio glowing like an ember in the cool tones of the room. Outside, the buildings lit up as if festooned by lights through the windows. The bed... not as small as Gerard feared. Wide and smooth and big enough for three men, so plenty enough for two.

Gerard pulled his carry on in. A veteran of travel, already unzipping his carry all wheelie and taking out his washbag.

***

It had been a long day, and Gerard already under the bed covers, half dozing. The windows thick and tempered enough for nothing but sweet silence. Even though they’d flown from Madrid to Manchester for an international match with Brazil, it was still at the fag end of a long day.

TV off, the room shrouded in darkness, the blinds hiding away light and disturbance. Linking his hands across his chest, Gerard started counting backwards from one hundred. Each number his heartbeat slowing, his eyes fluttering closed. Focused on making his jaw relaxed, his lips soft and -

BAM, the bathroom door opened, steam slinking into the room, Sergio stalking through it. Hair wet and plastered against his skull, face scrubbed clean of travel.

“You’re coming to bed...” Gerard waved. “Like that?”

Sergio blinked, looked down. Wearing nothing but briefs the size of a very small speedo. Which was one thing when seated in a recovery pool, but sharing a bed? He -- hmmm.

“What’s wrong?” Sergio asked, before a thought occurred to him. A pause, before he preened, his skin sleek from water, stretched over muscle and decorated with tattoos. Sergio’s body conditioned from hard work from both gym and football. “Ah, Gerard,” he fluttered his lashes girlishly. “Are you... shy?”

“No,” Gerard answered, too tired to care. “Tired.”

“I usually sleep nude, if you --”

“ _No_ ,” Gerard held up a hand, cutting that thought off. “Forget about it.”

***

“Gerri,” and that was an elbow in his side, and Gerard let out an unhappy groan. “Oasis. Who are they?”

“A band local to Manchester,” Gerard grumped, reaching for his phone on the night stand, typing the band’s name. Found a video of their best known hit. _Wonderwall_.

Sergio grabbed at Gerard’s phone, turned it to landscape, frowning at the lyrics.

“You don’t understand-- the words?”

“Not all of them, no. What is a ‘Wonderwall’?”

“ _Gran fortaleza_ ,” Gerard said after some thought.

“So...” Sergio said with squinted eyes, “it’s a song about great strength?”

“It’s--” Gerard stopped the video, restarted it. “Just listen, eh?”

Sergio drifted in closer, their heads touching, their eyes on the screen. After the famous guitar riff, Gerard launched in. He’d known of the band because he’d lived in Manchester for a while, and you couldn’t escape the song - not when they were local boys done good. By the time they got to the chorus, Gerard was lost in it. The song brimming with the need for someone to rescue you from yourself. When the video finished, Sergio grinned with the simplicity of it. His face enraptured by the translation of the spirit of the song.

Gerard made to move the phone away, only for Sergio’s hand to tighten around his wrist.

“Again,” he said, his eyes wide with the wonder of it. “But this time, sing it in English.”

“Sergi--”

“Again,” he said, and because Sergio could be charming when he wanted to be, he grinned. That sort of grin that made his eyes crease at the edges and his face lit with warmth. Bastard.

And Gerard sang it again.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this fic is [Wonderwall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hzrDeceEKc) by Oasis. You really can't escape it when you're up North. I tried to translate it in Spanish, but there's no direct translation of the title 'Wonderwall'. Looking around various forums online _gran fortaleza_ (great strength) seems to come the closest, and even then, it's not _closeneough_. 
> 
> Translators, I salute you.


End file.
